Premonitions 101
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Ohh you'll have to read it to find out XD
1. Premonitions

Premonitions 101  
  
(BG)-This is gonna be a great fic!  
  
(Yami)-Easy for you to say..I end up dying in this damn story...  
  
(BG)SHH YAMI YOUR GONNA RUIN THE STORY!  
  
(Yami)Sorry...  
  
(BG)On to the story! ^_____________^  
  
Chapter 1:Premonitions  
  
Yugi woke up with a start at the dream that he just had.He dreamt that his grandpa had a girlfriend and she was there at that very moment.Yugi got out of bed,got dressed and went downstaires for breakfast.His eyes widened at the sight,there was a elderly woman sitting at the kitchen table,she looked like in her 50's or 60's white hair and wrinkles all over her face.Yugi blinked and spoke"Umm..excuse me?who are you?"The woman looked up and smiled"Sorry,I'm Juliette,your grandfathers girlfriend."He shook his head and sighed..another dream that became a reality.She looked at him"And you are..?"Yugi blinked"Yugi Mouto 'mam...grandchild to Trusdale Mouto"he blushed a little.She smiled"Nice to meet you Yugi.."He blushed a deeper red"Uhh..I have to go.."he raced upstaires,grabbed his stuff and left the house in a hurry,speeding past his grandpa.He looked at Juliette"Whats his hurry?"She shruged"I havent a clue.."  
  
Yugi finally got to school just in time to catch Joey walking into the door with Kaiba.Joey grinned at his best friend"Hey Yug!"he punched Yugi in the arm lightly.Seto looked down at the shorter and younger boy"Hey Yugi.."he gave a slight smile.Yugi smiled"Hey guys!"He ran into class and went to his seat in the back of the class next to the window.Ryou turned and smiled at him"Hey Yugi..how are you?"Yugi reached over and hugged Ryou"I'm okay,how about you?"He smiled and hugged Yugi back"I'm fine..listen..do you think you could come to my house after school so we could work on our projects?"Yugi had totally forgot about the projects"Sure Ryou,thanks for reminding me,I almost forgot about it"he grinned.  
  
At long last the bell rang and it was time for Math class with Mrs.Cherevy.Yugi sighed,as he sat down in his seat next to the window,he loved window seats.Seto went over and sat beside Yuigi and tapped his shoulder"You okay Yugi?"Yugi looked at him"I'm fine"he forced a smile.Seto nodded and payed attention to what the teacher was saying.  
  
Hours went by,then finally the bell rang for lunch.Yugi ran out of the class as quick as he can and went to his locker to get his lunch.  
  
When Yugi got to the caffeteria,he saw his friends at their usual table in the back.He went over to them and sat down next to Ryou,between him and Bakura.Bakura sneered and put his arm around Yugi's waist"Hey there sexy"he grinned.Yugi blushed a deep red and moved more twoards Ryou"Hi B-bakura..."Bakura pulled Yugi to him and kissed his lips.He blushed more and pushed him away,yelling out loud"WOULD YOU STOP IT,I TOLD YOU I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"Everyone in the caff turned and looked at him.Yugi blushed in embarresment and sat back down in his seat.Ryou sighed and kissed Yugi's cheek"I'm sorry aibou,he tends to do that sometimes..."Yugi hugged and kissed Ryou,laying his head on his shoulder.  
  
Lunch was finally over and he rushed to science class to get away from everyone.Yugi sat down beside Ryou and layed his head on his arms.Ryou soothingly stroked Yugi's hair.Yugi looked up and smiled at Ryou"Ai shiteru."He smiled back to the younger boy"Ai shiteru na."Yugi hugged Ryou and sighed happily,he would have a really good time at Ryou's house that night.  
  
Please Review =3 


	2. Broken

Premonitions 101  
  
(BG)Yay another chapter!  
  
(Yami)Joy to the world...  
  
(Laria)*whaps yami*BE NICE!  
  
(Yami)Hey who the hell are you?  
  
(Laria)Umm..I'm a person..and stuff  
  
(Joey)OMG ITS LARIA!!! *glomps*  
  
(Laria)ACK GET OFF!!*slaps*  
  
(BG)ANYWAYS...onto the story!  
  
Chapter 2:Broken  
  
Yugi sat in the chair in Ryou's room and stared out the window.It was raining and windy outside and the weather didn't look good.Ryou looked over to his koibito and tapped his shoulder lightly"Is everything okay Yugi?"with a worried expresion on his face.Yugi looked up at his lover and smiled"I'm fine..I'm just worried about Joey..."Ryou blinked"Whatever do you mean?"He looked into the silver haired boys eyes"Well you see..this thing happens where I dream of something..and it happens..like I dream about people dying and they're dead the next day.."Ryou's eyes widened"Isnt that called premonitions?"Yugi nodded"It's like I can tell that they're gonna die even before they die.."He patted the younger boys shoulder sympathetically"It will be alright"he gave a sympathetic smile.Yugi smiled a little"I hope your right.."  
  
The last few hours were a bore to Yugi,he worked til 11 with Ryou and yawned"I'm tired..and it doesnt seem that the storm is letting up.."Ryou smiled"You can stay over if you want,I'm sure Bakura wouldnt mind."He smiled to Ryou"Thank you"and gave him a brief,warm hug.Just then Bakura came storming in"Ryou,theres a storm outside where do you expect Yugi to go?"Ryou looked up at his yami"I thought maybe he could stay here for the night..or til the storm stops."Bakura growled softly then sighed"Fine whatever.."he went out and slammed the door behind him.Yugi winced as he did"Whats his problem?"Ryou shrugged his shoulders"Dunno."They both crawled into Ryou's bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Yugi tossed and turned in his sleeep.He had a dream that Joey died in a car crash while driving drunk.He woke up with a start,sweat all over his body.He clutched to the blankets in fear.Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes"Yugi what happened?"Yugi sniffled"I had a dream that Joey died in a car crash while driving drunk.."Ryou's eyes widened and hugged Yugi tightly"It will be okay.."Yugi glanced at the clock...it was 2 am saturday morning.Suddenly there was a crash outside,like a car had hit something,Yugi gulped and spoke to himself in his head'Oh no! Joey!'  
  
Yugi quickly got out of bed and raced downstaires and outside.He quickly opened the car door and looked inside.There he found his friend Joey,covered in blood,his head on the steering wheel.Yugi burst out in tears and fell to his knees before his friend and sobbed into his hands.Everyone near by gathered around the car,some people taking their cell phones and calling the police for an ambulance or the police.He looked up at his friend in the car'Why must this happen..why me..its all my fault..now Joey's dead!'Ryou came up and comforted the shaking and crying Yugi.Yugi sobbed into his lovers shoulder"Its all my fault Ryou..I'm the one that dream about this and its because of me that it happened!"Ryou petted his head gently"Its not your fault koi,it was just his time to go.."  
  
Yugi got up and ran into the house,going into Ryou's room and crying on his bed.The song Broken playing in his head the whole time.  
  
"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away  
  
You don't feel me here anymore"  
  
(BG)Poor Yugi I hope hes gonna be okay..  
  
(Yami)You little bitch! how could you?!??!  
  
(Laria)*slaps Yami upside the head*I SAID BE NICE!  
  
(Yami)*cowers*Okay okay..  
  
(BG)Please Review! 


	3. Happiness or is it?

Premonitons 101  
  
(BG)ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!  
  
(Yami)*snuggles BG*Great!  
  
(Laria)Thats better..  
  
(Yami)Me wuvs BG  
  
(BG)I love you too Yami!  
  
(Bakura)What about me?*pouts*  
  
(BG)I love you too  
  
(Bakura)I love you lots and lots!  
  
(BG)*smiles*On to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3:Happiness or is it?  
  
Yugi sobbed,as his dead friend Joey that was taken away by ambulance at that moment.A warm arm wrapped around the younger boy.Yugi looked up at the one that had his arm around him,it was Ryou.Yugi sniffled and buried his head in his lovers chest and sobbed quietly.Ryou stroked the shorter boys hair soothingly,carressing the boy gently in his strong,protective arms,making sure no harm would come to him.  
  
After a while of standing in the rain,Ryou lead Yugi into the house.Both of them were greeted by Bakura with an unexpected warm hug.Yugi looked up at Bakura in suprise.Bakura looked down at the lighty,and for once,smiled.Yugi smiled a little,then went back to Ryou's room and fell asleep instantly in his bed.The silver-haired boy lowered himself beside his aibou and snuggled against the sleeping boy.He stroked the boys hair as he sleept,he looked like an angel sleeping.Ryou smiled to himself,as he watch the other,then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Yugi smiled in his sleep,this dream was a wonderful one.He dreamt that there was a new girl in school and her name was Jenn and she was very beautiful.Yugi woke up with a start to the sound of Ryou's alarm clock.He turned and groaned,being annoyed because he was awoken from his wonderful dream.He was then shooken by a really irritated Bakura"Wake up kid,it's time for school."Yugi groaned again and mumbled sleepily"Five more minutes.."Bakura growled softly and pulled the blankets off"GET UP!! NOW!!!"Yugi jumped and fell off the bed"Ow..Okay okay!"Yugi sighed and got up off the floor and headed to the bathroom,not knowing Ryou was in there.His eyes widened at the sight of Ryou's naked body"I-I'm sorry..I didnt know you were in here..."Ryou looked at Yugi and smiled"It's quite alright aibou..would you like to join me?"Yugi nodded a little and took his clothes off.  
  
Yugi hopped into the shower with Ryou,as he turned on the water"This feels nice.."Yugi mumbled softly.Ryou nodded in agreement"Yea.."Ryou wrapped his arms around the younger one and kissed his neck lightly.Yugi smiled and rubbed Ryou's back,making circles with his fingers.Ryou gently lathered the boys hair with shampoo,then rinsed it out.Yugi closed his eyes as Ryou did,not to get any soap in his eyes.Then the younger boy reached up and put shampoo into Ryou's hair and rubbed it in.He smiled and rinsed his own hair,taking all the soap out of his silver locks.When they finished they got out and went to get dressed in their school uniforms.  
  
When they finished getting dressed they raced out the door,heading for the school.Bakura blinked as they raced back and shook his head,sighing.Ryou and Yugi rushed past the new girl that Yugi saw in his dream and she tripped and fell into the mud infront of her.Yugi stopped and looked back"Oh my gosh.."he ran over to the girl and helped her up"I'm really sorry.."She looked at him and glared"Whatever.."she wiped the mud from her face and ran away.Ryou walked back"Who was that?"Yugi looked up at him"New girl in school."Yugi looked down ashamed"I think I should go help her.."Ryou shook her head"Trust me,you dont,she'll probably slap you."Yugi sighed"Okay"  
  
They finally got to school and Yugi spotted the girl seated on the stares,reading a book.Yugi walked over to her"Listen,I'm sorry about what I did,I really didnt mean it..I'm Yugi."he held out his hand to her.She looked up at him"It's fine..really..I'm Jenn"she took his hand and shook it,with a smile.He blushed and took his hand away"Nice to meet you Jenn..I hope you'll fit in into this school.."he smiled,then walked away.She smiled sweetly thinking'hes so cute!'she then got up and went into the school,this was gonna be the best first day of school ever!  
  
Ohh longer than expected! oh well! please review! 


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4: Jealousy  
  
Yugi sat in the back of the class and watched Jenn who was in the front of the class. She was listening to the teacher explain about the laws of physics. Jenn yawned and sat back against her chair, putting her hands behind her head. The teacher spoke "Okay class, get into partners for the project we are doing." Yugi's face lightened when Jenn turned around and smiled at him, then went over to him "Wanna be my partner?" He smiled at her "Sure I'll be your partner." She sat down beside him "So what are we doing our project on?" He thought for a moment "We could do it on wildcats or tigers." Jenn smiled "Okay, sure, you can maybe come over after school to work on it?" Yugi nodded "Yea, sure."  
  
The bell rang for lunch and Yugi rushed to the lunchroom to meet up with his friends. Ryou was waving at him from the table and Jenn was eating her lunch by herself at another table. Yugi walked over to Jenn and tapped her on the shoulder "Hey, wanna come sit with me and my friends?" She nodded "Sure" she got up and followed Yugi to his friend's table. Yugi smiled at his friends "Guys, this is Jenn, she's the new girl in school." Seto stood up "Seto Kaiba" he held out his hand. She took his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you Seto" he smiled back "Same to you." She sat down beside Seto and continued eating her lunch. Ryou watched Jenn and growled lowly in jealousy 'How dare she come and steal my boyfriend Yugi and get away with it!' Tristan stood up "Tristan Taylor" he took her hand and kissed it. Ryou got up and walked away. Tristan blinked "What's up his ass?" Yugi watched him leave and wondered why he went away or what caused it.  
  
Yugi wondered all day why Ryou got mad and went away like that. He watched Ryou all through Math class wondering why he wasn't sitting beside him. Jenn went over and sat down next to him "You okay?" yugi looked up at her "I'm fine..."he leaned over and hugged her. She hugged back and rubbed his back. He sighed and continued doing his work. Ryou saw what happened and growled again 'Now he's hugging that little BITCH' He went over to them and slapped Jenn "Bitch how dare you steal my boyfriend!" She blinked "I didn't steal him, we're just friends." Ryou gasped "Oh..sorry"he looked down. Jenn patted his back "It's okay... people makes mistakes." Ryou looked up and smiled "Yea I guess your right" he hugged her, then went back to his seat.  
  
The bell rang, meaning it was the end of the day. Seto walked over to Jenn at her locker "Hey baby you want to come over after school?"She looked at him "Yugi's coming over to work on the project so I can't."Seto glared at her "Fine..."he left. Jenn grinned to herself "That was easy."Yugi came over "What was?" She smiled "Nothing Yugi-chan."They both walked out of the school side-by-side off to Jenn's house.  
  
(BG)Wee I'm done the chapter! (Yami)How come I wasn't there? (Yugi)Your in Egypt (Yami)Woopy for me... 


	5. Yami's Return

Premonitions 101  
  
(Yami)Woo another chapter and I'm in it!  
  
(BG)Yup! -hugs Yami-  
  
(Yami)Hehe -hugs back-  
  
Chapter 5:Yami's Return  
  
Jenn and Yugi finally arrived at Jenn's house and went inside"Mom I'm home!"Her mother came in,blonde hair flowing down her shoulders"Great you brought a friend over,would you like to stay for supper?"she smiled.Yugi blushed"If it's okay with Jenn..."Jenn smiled"'Course you can stay for supper!"she took his hand and led him to her room.Yugi looked around"I see your really into duel monsters."She nodded"Yea,I am."She sat down in her computer chair and turned on it,pulling out a chair for Yugi beside her.Yugi sat down next to Jenn and leaned against the desk"Nice room."She smiled"Thank you."He smiled back at her "Your most welcome"he hugged her.She hugged him back,then started on their project on Tigers,typing some of it on the computer.Yugi layed his head on Jenn's shoulder and watched her work.Jenn smiled and kissed his head lightly.He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.She turned and hugged him,grinning"Behave Yugi.."He blushed"I am behaving"All of the sudden the phone rang and Jenn picked it up"Hello?"The man replied"Hello is Yugi there?"Jenn handed the phone to him and he answered"Hello?"The man smiled"Hello Hikari."Yugi's face lightened up"Yami!"he smiled"Yes Hikari I have returned from Egypt."He smiled more"That's great,I gotta go,I'll talk to you later"he hung up.Yami hung up too and smiled,sitting down on the couch.  
  
Yugi and Jenn finished up the start of their project and went downstaires for supper.Yugi sat down beside Jenn and began eating,watching her the whole time.Ryou watched them from the window and growled lightly,trying to hold his anger inside.Seto came up to the door and knocked,not knowing Ryou was there.Jenn got up from her seat and answered the door,only to find Seto standing there.She blinked"What are you doing here?"He smiled"I came here to see if you would like to go to see a movie with me tomorrow night."She looked at him as if he were stupid or something"Umm...sure if I'm not doing anything..."He smiled more"Call me when you find out."She nodded then closed the door,going back to sit down next to Yugi.Yugi looked at her"Who was it?"She looked down at him"Seto."Yugi looked down"Oh.."Jenn patted his head gently"Don't worry,we're only going to see a movie,nothing else than that."He smiled back up at her"Okay if you say so"he continued eating.  
  
When supper was done and everything was put away,Yugi went home/Yugi walked inside and closed the door"Yami,Grandpa I'm home!"Yami came running over to him,picked him up and hugged him"Hello my Hikari."He hugged Yami back"It's great that your back"he nuzzled his Yami's hair.Yami smiled and hugged him tighter"It's great to be home with my favorite Hikari."Yugi finally let go of Yami and led him into the kitchen"I met a new girl at school yesturday,her name is Jenn and she just moved here a couple of days ago."He smiled"That's great,I hope I get to meet her"he winked at Yugi.Yugi smiled"Of course you can meet her!"Yami hugged him one last time"Bed time Hikari."Yugi nodded and went into his room for bed.Yami couldn't wait to meet Jenn in the morning.  
  
(BG)Yay another chapter done!  
  
(Yami)And I'm in it!  
  
(BG)Yeps! Please R&R! 


	6. Meeting Jenn

Premonitions 101  
  
(Yami)Woo I get to meet Jenn!  
  
(Bakura)Yea yea...  
  
(BG)Yup! -huggles Bakura-  
  
Chapter 6:Meeting Jenn  
  
Yami woke with a start at the sound of Yugi crying.Yami got up and went over to him"What's the matter Hikari?"Yugi looked up teary-eyed"I had a dream that Tea got hit by a transport and died."Yami wrapped an arm around the younger one"It will be okay..."Yugi sniffled"I hope so..."Yugi layed down and went back to sleep.Yami went back to his room and went right back to sleep,only to be awaken several hours later by the sound of Yugi's alarm clock.Yami got up lasily out of bed and stretched,exposing more of his well-toned bare chest.He went into the bathroom and took a shower,doing what he normally did before going to school with his light.Yugi woke up at the sound of the shower being turned on.He also got out of bed,but stood at the bathroom door,waiting for Yami to finish with the shower and bathroom.  
  
A couple of minutes later Yami came out of the bathroom dressed in his school uniform which he hated.Yugi came over to Yami and hugged him"Morning Yami"he smiled at his light"Mornin' Yugi"he hugged the younger one back.When they were done getting ready for school,they went downstairs for breakfast.Yami ate a piece of toast in which he burnt(hes a BAD cook).Yugi ate a bowl of cereal,which was cherioes with strawberries.When they finished their breakfast they headed for school.On the wat to school they met up with Duke and Tristan.They walked and talked until they got to school.When they got to school they saw Jenn sitting on the steps talking to Mai.They went over to the two girls,acting all cool.Jenn looked up and smiled"Hi guys."Yugi smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek"Hey Jenn,Jenn this is Yami."Jenn smiled at Yami"Nice to meet you Yami,I've heard so much about you."Yami took her hand and kissed it"A pleasure to meet you Jenn.Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went inside.  
  
Jenn rushed to English class so the wouldn't be later and get detention.When she got there she sat down beside Mariku.Mariku smiled at her,then turned his attention back to the teacher,Mrs Birmingham.Jenn began writing a note to Yami making sure to add everything she wanted to say to him and what she thought.When she finished the note she passed it over to Yami when the teacher wasn't looking.Yami took the letter and read it'Dear Yami,how are you?I'm fine,I was wondering if we could hang out this weekend,you know go see a move just the two of us and hang out at the mall.C u soon Love,Jenn.'Yami smiled and nodded over at Jenn,whispering quietly"I'd love to."Jenn smiled back at him,then continued to do her work.When she was done she got up and gave the work to the teacher and returned to her seat.Yami went and sat beside Jenn and hugged her gently"Can't wait til after school"he smiled.She smiled back at him"We're going to have a fun time together"she hugged him back tightly.  
  
When the bell rang to go home,Jenn went to her locker,got her stuff and went outside to wait for Yami.Yami and Yugi were there waiting for her.Yami greeted her with a smile and a hug.She smiled and hugged him back.Little did they know,Bakura was watching them,growling to himself.Tea and Mariku joined the little group and they walked home together.Tea ran to see if she could beat Yugi at a race.Yugi's eyes widened"Tea watch-"just then Tea was struck by a upcoming transport and killed instantly.Yugi bursted into tears and fell to his knees.This really wasn't the best day for him  
  
(BG)Ouch...poor Tea...NOT!!Mu haha! Please R&R! 


	7. The Funeral and the Ending

Premonitions 101

Chapter 7: The Funeral

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling very depressed. He had lost his two best friends and didn't know what to do with himself. Yugi slowly got out of bed, took his clothes and got dressed. He then went down for breakfast and surprisingly found Jenn sitting there.

She smiled gently up at him, "Good morning Yugi."

Yugi smiled faintly, "Good morning..what are you doing here..?"

She hugged him gently, "I thought I would accompany you to the funeral..I thought you needed support in these hard times." He nodded and hugged her tightly, a new batch of tears forming in his eyes, "I don't know what to do Jenn...everyone's dying on me.."he sobbed silently on her shoulder.

Jenn gently held her friend in her arms, rubbing his back gently, "Shh..it will be alright Yugi..everything will be alright.."He looked up at her and kissed her cheek softly, "Thank you.."

When they were finished breakfast they drove over to the funeral home where Joey and Tea's funeral would take place. They both slowly walked into the place, finding Ryou sitting by himself in one of the pews(the benches they have in a church). They quietly went over to him and sat down. Jenn gently put her arm around his shoulders, "Are you alright Ryou?" He looked up at her, his face stained with tears, "I'm fine.."he gently hugged her.

A couple of minutes later a pallbearer(people who carry coffins)came in and gently placed the coffins, one containing Joey, the other containing Tea down on their proper pedestals.

When they left, Seto came to the stand to say a few words, tears in his eyes,

"Although I never knew Tea, she was a kind, sweet girl that cared for every living thing, especially her best friend Yugi..She was there for him when he needed her, in good times..and in bad times. She would do anything for that sweet innocent child and we all hope she rests in peace and lives a happy life. As for Joey Wheeler..heh..he was a good kid..even though he annoyed me a lot. I use to call him dog or mutt..and I just wanted to let him know..even if I called him names..I still loved him like a brother..and a friend..Amen..

Seto slowly came down from the stand, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief and sitting back at his place.

Next to come to the stand was Yugi. He stood tall and tried not to cry, "I loved both Tea and Joey very much..they were my best friends..like my brother and sister..and although they are gone now..they still remain in my heart and soul forever and I will never forget them. They did a lot for me while they lived. They helped me and were there for me..and I thank them. And I hope they will live in peace..for all eternity."

The funeral went on for several minutes and went into a little dinner at a restaurant. When that was over, everyone went home depressed, but still happy that they still had each other.

Yugi slowly walked over to Jenn and took her hands, "Jenn..thank you for everything you have done for me these past few days..and I thank you for being there when I needed you most.."he gently kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

She smiled gently and rubbed his back, "It was my pleasure Yugi..what are friends for.."

He smiled and nodded, even though his two best friends were gone, he still had lots to live for..Ryou..Seto..and even Jenn..but they will always be in his heart, near or far, he will always remember them and they will have a special place in his soul.

(BG)OMG So sad..I almost cried writting this..my adoptive mom's grandma just died..so I decided to finish this story..I thank you all who read this and I hope you guys enjoy my other stories..and if ever you guys need something..just ask me and I'll be there to comfort you! I love you all my reviewers and my friends on xoxoxox


End file.
